Valentine Memories 2!
by Amber Tsarina
Summary: Valentines is in the air! what is the scenario in seika high and maid latte? My second post connected to my first post- valentine memories!


**NOTE FROM AUTHOR:**

_**I wish I could make this in the manga, but sadly, I can't because I don't own it. Too bad!**_

_**Still for who are reading this as my first post, please refer to my earlier post, Valentine memories as this is related to the same. This is my second post and I really hope you like it. I'm a real sloppy writer and expert in spelling mistake. Please ignore the same. Here goes:**_

**Valentines memories 2: side story**

Its early in the morning and Misaki is sitting in the council room. She constantly keeps looking her bag and thinks weather Usui will like her chocolates. She holds the bag and opens it to see whether the chocolates in her bag are in shape. She starts wondering what will be Usui's reaction when suddenly her cloud of thought gets broken when suddenly yukimura comes shouting

"KAICHOU KAICHOU"

And yukimura enters the council room and sees Misaki holding the chocolates!

'_shit! He saw me with the chocolates. What if he asks me? Now I'm gone. '_

"Kaichou , something is wrong…..?"

"huh?.. oh ..what is it yukimura?" '_good he didn't notice it.' _Misaki leaves a heavy sigh of relief

"Maria-sensei…is…under attack"

"what? By who" and Misaki blasts off her chair and asks

"the bo…. Boys…." Yukimura stammers fearing misaki's demonic aura which starts erupting.

"where?...lets hurry"

And both run to see a very stupid and crowded scene.

" Maria- sensei accept our chocolates!""pleases come to our class today sensei" All the boys scream in unison and start getting close to Maria-sensei

Misaki gets all pissed off and all her demonic aura starts flying out

"you guys…get ready to face my wrath"

All the guys scream "retreat " in top of their voice and run away like hell!

"Geesz! Maria-sensei are you fine"

Maria-sensei's eyes sparkle "Misaki you are my savior," and she holds Misaki with all her might and hugs her

"sensei what are you doing?"

" I wanted to give you my homemade chocolates but you see I can't….."

"then fine, now get off" a hero's voice echo's on Misaki's ears

Its was Usui. He pulls Misaki towards himself and tells Maria-sensei

"sorry but she is already reserved"

"THERE HE IS!KKKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! !" a swamp of girls run towards their direction.

"Not again. Gotta go my….." and Usui leaves the trio and runs away

"what the….wai " and is bombarded by the girls and she gets thrown far way! All lolzzzzzz

"" the bell rings

"oh, .. I guess I have to wait till break time " Misaki heads towards her class.

After the Break time incident. (Please refer to my first post, valentine memories for the same)

The scene heads towards the end of school.

Misaki and Usui are sitting in the council room and the other council members are leaving for the day.

Yukimura and kanou are also in the room.

"I'm going to leave now, yukimura.." kanou says

"wait kanou….." Yukimura replies instantly

"take this" yukimura gives kanou a small bag of chocolates.

"happy valentine's day"

Misaki gets a bit shocked at the scene

"_don't tell me yukimura and kanou are…"_

Yukimura turns around and gives Misaki a small bag.

"kaichou, these are for you"

"huh…thanks"

Yukimura looks at Usui and starts blushing like a maiden in love

"these are for usui..sempai. hope. Hope you like it…"

"thanks you yukimura. I will eat it with all your love"

And yukimura blushes like a tomato!

"These are really good. But why did you give us" Misaki asks

"Valentines is also a day when you give chocolates to the person you cherish the most. Kanou, kaichou and Usui sempai hold a very special place in my life so this is one way to say thanks to you all for always helping me" yukimura opens up.

Misaki opens her eyes wide and smiles

"Happy valentine's day, yukimura"

"Wish you the same kaichou. Have a great day ahead. Come kanou lets go"

"I wonder who's chocolates are tasty, yours or his?" Usui smirks and says to Misaki

"You….decide for yourself" Misaki blows out and they leave toward maid latte

Misaki and Usui leave the school building where Misaki sees sakura.

"Sakura… you are still here. Don't you have to go home?"

"Nah, I have plans"

"Are you going out?"

"I'm going to go meet kuga" sakura blushes. Misaki sees the bag of chocolates sakura made that day .

"Huh?...him.. Oh, be careful okay. Enjoy your day sakura and yeah.. Best of luck."

Sakura's eyes open wide and she smiles

"You too Misaki"

It's a busy day in maid latte. Lots of customers are basically couples. Usui also lends a hand to the busy staff. Soon the busy day gets over and the girls celebrate valentines among themselves

Satsuki asks Misaki about the chocolate. Misaki remember the romantic roof scene and blushes all over.

"so let's start and celebrate" satsuki announces and everyone eat the chocolates kept on the table

"these are really good manager" Misaki exclaims.

Honaka asks who made the chocolates.

"Usui. He is still in the kitchen. He surely makes the most delicious items"

Misaki, blushes but also compares his chocolate to the one she gave him and feels defeated

Soon its closing time and everyone leave maid latte. Misaki and Usui walk down the street together. The entire street are filled with couples walking hand-in-hand Suddenly Usui removes a small bag of chocolates and gives it to Misaki.

"these are specially for my girlfriend. You mind telling her to try one"

Misaki blushes and puts a piece in her mouth and Usui suddenly kisses Misaki out of no where .

Misaki pushes real fast and Usui retreats

"what the heck are you doing? Here?"

"Its taste is good"

'huh?... what are you telling you pervert?"

"The chocolate is really good. I made it in a hurry, but never got to taste the final piece"

"It sure is good. You made it right? It's way better than mine. I wish I could make mine as well as yours."

"Hum… it was your first time Ayuzawa. I'll teach you. And the next time we can make it together 3"

"Huh…...yeah"

"so that means you will be my girlfriend till next year"

"oh! shut up"

"oh! can I have one more taste?"

Blushes " have it by your own you pervert valentine"

**P.S****: ** _**Thanks for reading my post 'Valentine's day 2'. I just got my results of my exams today and I scored really good (93%). So I am in a really happy mood.**_

_**Feel free to show your reviews and comments. Suggestions are most welcome. Any faults, I'm really sorry for the same. Thanks for being so patient readers! The next post will be divided in chapters so do look forward for it too! (I talk a lot, don't I lolz)**_

_**Thanks again for reading my story! Arigato Gozaimasu fellas **_


End file.
